Chances That Weren't Meant To Happen
by Alicein221BBakerStreet
Summary: Rose saved Jack, but she wasn't conscious while she did it. She didn't know what she was doing. It wasn't her who saved him but the Universe... What if it didn't only bring Jack back but also Ianto? What if sometimes the Universe is just kind? End of Children of Earth and Miracle Day with Ianto! Please, please read!
1. Prologue

_**Chances that weren't meant to happen;**_

_**Summary:**__ Rose saved Jack, but she wasn't conscious while she did it. She didn't know what she was doing. It wasn't her who saved him but the Universe... What if it didn't only bring Jack back but also Ianto? What if sometimes the universe is just kind? End of Children of Earth and Miracle Day with Ianto! _

**AN – The Doctor will be MENTIONED throughout this story but this is the only bit where he is 'present' if you can call it that. But this isn't a crossover, there is no Doctor coming to the rescue. Yet that would have been cool... Sorry on with the story. **

**Prologue:**

Rose was burning, she was doing this to save the man who she had known for not very long but she knew she had to do this. She loved him in a way she had no other. She loved Jack like a brother and this feeling was new to her, but she knew if she didn't save him now she would only regret it otherwise. "I bring life." She whispered as the Doctor stared at her terrified of what she could accomplish in this small space of being a god.

Life burned through Jack as he was thrown back into life for the first time. He was confused and scared; he looked to the dust on the floor and crouched over it feeling it; incepting it. Then all of a sudden he heard the TARDIS leaving, he got up and ran to where it was supposed to be. He sighed when he saw it gone and didn't know where to go.

* * *

At the same time that this happened to Jack far away back in time one Ianto Jones was in a battle of his own, he was in Canary Wharf and as Jack was shot by the Dalek; Ianto was shot by a Cyberman shouting "delete."

Ianto fell to the floor with a thud, but then he felt life burning through his veins as he was pulled back into the battle. He was confused, scared, but very thankful. He looked up at the 'dead' or 'nearly dead'. He then realised what a gift he had been given. A chance to live. He got up and noticed his injuries from the battle had gone. He was confused even more but decided not to question it. He went to find Lisa and see is she was still alive or not.

**AN – I know this is short BUT it is only the prologue, I plan on the future chapters being longer. I thought of this when I was watching Parting of the Ways and how Rose wasn't really in control in that part. I thought it was a good idea and went with it. Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter One

_**Chances that weren't meant to happen;**_

**AN – Hello! I just want to say some things before you can go on to read the first chapter, I want to say a big thank you to the people who have faved, followed and reviewed. It means a lot. **

**I also want to say that Ianto doesn't know that he cannot die, he doesn't know he is like Jack. He was confused by what happened at Canary Wharf but he didn't for one second think he couldn't die. Plus he hasn't been killed multiple times like Jack has: Ianto has no reason to think he can't die. **

**Third thing: I want to say that we go straight into it – sorry about making you read this but I didn't just want them to end up in the hall and that's it... I wanted to have some lead up so I did the scene in the room so please don't hate me for it.**

**Also: Jack and Ianto will found it was Rose, there will be that element of that happening!**

**Final thing now; it is now in present tense because the Prologue was in the past so it was in past tense but this is going to be present.**

**P.S I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not great at Literacy! **

**So enjoy reading and I hope you enjoy the new instalment! **

The air in the building was slowing filling with the poison gas. There is nothing they can do to stop this from happening! Jack turns to Ianto while putting his hands on his shoulders. Jack's eyes were quickly filling with tears. "We've got to get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't!" He says panic rising in his voice.

"Too late... I've breathed the air." Ianto says too calm.

"There's got to be something – there's got to be an antidote!" Jack yells finding it very hard to keep calm.

Ianto is getting weaker quickly, which makes Jack panic more. "You said you would fight." The 456 says.

Jack let's go of Ianto and turn to the tank that the 456 lives in. "Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back – _but not him_!" He shouts at the monster which is hidden in gas. As Ianto falls to his knees Jack sinks down trying to hold him up. "No no no no no no, Ianto, no!" Jack cradles Ianto as he lies on the floor and cries.

They stay like this. These are Ianto's final moments. "It's all my fault." Jack says.

"No it's not." Ianto says he is finding it hard to speak and Jack can sense it.

"Don't talk save your breath." He says but Ianto doesn't listen.

Ianto begins to sob a little and says: "I love you."

"Don't." Jack whispers as Ianto's eyes fall closed. "Ianto, Ianto? Ianto stay with me _please _– stay with me, _stay with me, please_!" He pleads shaking him desperately.

Ianto looks up to Jack and sees him crying. He's trying to be strong for him. "Hey it was good yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack agrees and Ianto adds "Don't forget me." He sounds worried.

Jack smiles... "Never could."

"A thousand years time... you won't remember me." He says his voice breaking a little toward the end.

"Yes I will. I promise I will." He says firmly trying to make him believe... Ianto finally takes his last breath and Jack says. "Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please don't..."

"You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children." The 456 says and Jack places a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips and finally falls down beside him.

Gwen walks into the silent room the only noise that can be heard is her high heeled shoes on the floor. She kneels down between the bodies labelled 13 and 14. She pulls back Jack's cloth and smiles tenderly at him. Her expression turns pained when she looks to the other body. She stares for a moment before leaning up to pull back his sheet. She expects to see his body pale but instead it had a little colour in it; she also sees the cut on his left cheek is gone. Jack slowly comes back to life not like he usually does he comes back almost softly. He can't bear to look at Gwen and Ianto so stares at his lap. However, when Gwen begins to cry he puts his arm over her shoulder. Jack has tears in his eyes again. "There's nothing we can do..." She says her voice full of sadness, but, when she says this Ianto's eyes open slightly then close again which catches Jack's attention.

"Ianto..." He says quietly and Gwen looks up. She see's Ianto's chest begin to rise and she jumps up hovering over Ianto, pushing her hair back of her face.

"Ianto?" She says quickly and Jack is next to her, they're staring down at Ianto who then looks up at them equally surprised.

Jack laughs almost relieved and says. "Ianto." He doesn't know what else to say, he is just relieved to know he's okay!

"Jack, Gwen?" He asks and Gwen nods. "What's happened? I-I _died _didn't I?" He seems panicked, confused, scared. "Jack?"

"Yes, yes you died." He said his voice filled with pain. "But but, this isn't possible!" He's frustrated but is relieved, he really is. "This can't have happened!"

"Jack, calm down!" Gwen said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Let's get out of here and talk about would _could _have caused this. We can't do it here we'll cause a scene, we don't need that."

"You're right, let's go." Ianto says standing. They walk out trying to go unnoticed. No one seemed to notice them leaving or if they did they didn't bother to mention anything, they probably have better things to do at the moment.

Leaving the school they head to a café in London they all sit round a table. "I don't know how this happened, but I've had something like this happened before." Ianto says thinking back to Canary Wharf.

"When?"Jack asks looking up. "Why didn't you say?"

"It was during the battle of Canary Wharf. I was trying to help but then I got shot by a Cyberman, I fell unconscious then woke up... I just assumed it missed and I hit my head. I didn't think anything was wrong." Ianto says calmly remembering what happened that day.

"So you had no reason to think you couldn't die..." Jack whispers lost in thought.

"No, no reason at all." He agrees and looks to Jack and Gwen. "What now?"

"You're pronounced dead, Ianto. We need to change that." Jack says looking for confirmation in their eyes.

"They think I died Jack, we were filmed. They saw me... they saw me die." Ianto sighs and Jack shakes his head.

"There has to be a way to do it without people suspecting anything." Jack asks and Gwen sighs thinking of something but she didn't like the idea. "Gwen, what is it?"

"Now hear me out, we lie." She says then quickly adds. "Only until we know that people are safe only until the end of this: I say we pretend Ianto died. Even to Rhys, it's the only way to ensure something doesn't happen to Ianto." Ianto sighs.

"I agree with her, Jack. Until this is over I have to stay dead. Not even Rhys can know."

"Yan... what about your sister?" Jack asks and Ianto puts his head in his hands.

"I don't know Jack, I'm trying to think of a way out of this. She didn't even occur to me."

"Go stay with her, make sure her kids are alright." Ianto and Jack stand and head to the door. "But Ianto."

"Yeah, Jack?" Jack quickly kisses him and whispers.

"Be careful."

Then Ianto was gone.

Ianto arrived at his sister's not long after and she welcomes him with open arms. "What's going on Ianto?" When Ianto hears the sound of a lot of children he questions her. "Well I wasn't sending 'em to school you wolly!"

Ianto nods. "How many?"

"Urm, about nineteen, they're here for free two so-" Ianto just hugs her and she stops talking.

"I don't care, just keep them safe." He says, "I need to stay here for a while... is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course we could use the help!" She says with a smile. "Can I ask why?"

"They think I'm dead Rhi." He comes right out and is up front about it. He can't lie to his sister. "I was there, I did die... but I can't die..."

"What?!" She's confused. "You can't... you can't die?!"

"I didn't know either until... until I did die." Ianto's at a lose, he didn't know what to tell her. "Please don't turn me away. Not even Rhys knows yet."

"I am not turning you away you idiot!" She laughs a little and Johnny comes in. "Ianto's here, he's offered to help out."

"Great!" He says and leaves with something for the kids.

"Don't tell him please." Ianto pleads and Rhiannon nods. "Thanks!"

Two hours later there's a knock on the door, "You're not shutting me down! We have permission from their parents! They're not even paying so we can't be breaking the law!"

"Look-" Gwen began but Ianto cut her off.

"Gwen?!" He asks and Gwen runs in to hug him.

"Ianto thank God!" She sighs and hugs him tight. "Look we have to get these kids out." Gwen says turning to Rhiannon. "Please."

"GWEN! Gwen! There here!" Rhys says running in. Andy followed and they both saw Ianto, "Ianto... but, but bloody hell!"

"Wait you died!" Andy says equally confused.

"We'll explain later now come on, or they will take your kids."

"We'll have to go out the back, we can't go the front way." Ianto says turning to Rhiannon, "anywhere we can go? Anywhere safe?"

"I dunno..."

"Think! Please, think!" Gwen says urgently.

"Get them ready, I know where."

There was silence in the house as they got it ready. All you could hear was the adult going 'shh', 'hush now', 'come on'.

They go out the back and down the side of the houses, they don't stop to think until Johnny stops. "I'm going out front, someone's gotta stop them."

"Don't be stupid."

As they continue to talk Ianto turns to Gwen. "I have to go!" He says.

"Oh no no, no you're not Ianto, you're staying here. It wasn't part of the plan for you to go off and be a hero!" Gwen says worried. "No one can know yet."

"Someone has to try."

"No, you're coming with us and that's the end of it!" Gwen says as they continue on their way. Ianto picks up the slowest child and gets them to the front as they make their way.

They get to the barn and everyone is in a hurry to get in. "Shh."  
"Oh it stinks in here!" one of the children commented.

Gwen sat them down and told them to be mice and to be as quiet as they can.

Once everyone was quiet Rhys took out a camera. "There's one thing I always meant to ask Jack. Back in the old days." Ianto looks up but doesn't comment. "I wanted to know about that Doctor of his. All those times in history where there's no sign of him, I wanted to know why not. But I don't need to ask anymore. I know the answer now. Sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame. I'm recording this in case anyone... in case anyone ever finds it, so you can see... you can see how the world ended." Ianto leans his head on the wood and admits that this is a mess and they need Jack to stop it. Gwen and Rhys have a conversation about the child Gwen was carrying. The two get emotion and Ianto feels sorry for them.

"What now, Gwen?" Ianto asks. Gwen sighs, she doesn't know either.

"Now we wait." She doesn't lie but doesn't tell the truth either. "Ianto, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ianto asks looking up.

"We shouldn't have hid this from the people, you should be with Jack right now." She says a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No, I need to be here-" Ianto stops abruptly, "what's that noise?"

"Ianto... they're coming!" Rhys says. "Run, go RUN!"

They all run out of the building Ianto grabs a girl sat in a corner and they run out of the building leaving no one behind. They didn't get far before they had soldiers catch up to them take the children. Then suddenly all the children began to scream. Then it all goes quiet. The children are released and can go home. Gwen hugs a girl exclaiming "Clever girl!"

"Ianto, what about you?" Rhiannon ask when they get home.

"I'll think of something." He says and smiles. He leaves with Gwen and Rhys: Andy is nowhere to be found.

"Explain." Rhys says, "I got a phone call saying you died."

"I did die." Ianto says his voice emotionless. "Then I woke up."

"So you're like Jack?" Jack. How was he? What had he done to stop this? Did it cost him anything?

"Where is Jack?" Just as Ianto had asked this question a text came through to his phone.

_Come to you flat. Jack_

"Can you take me home?" Ianto asks and they nod silently. They know why and don't need to ask. "That means going back to Cardiff Ianto, are you sure he's there?!"

"Yeah."

"Jack?" Ianto calls as he enters the flat.

"Ianto?" He hears Jack call back with a broken voice.

"What happened Jack, how did you fix this?"

"I-I..." He couldn't say it, he just started crying again.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay..." Ianto goes over and hugs Jack close. "What happened?"

"I had to, I had no choice she hates me!" He sobs and to Ianto only one possibility rings in his head. Alice. "Steven, he-he I had to!"

"It's not your fault!" Ianto says quietly hugging him and not letting him go.

"It is, it is my fault! He is her baby and I took him away!" He sobs into Ianto's shoulder. They stay like this until morning, a while before four am Jack fell asleep clinging to Ianto, Ianto stays awake just watching him.

"Ianto?" Jack asks quietly.

"Hmm?" He looks down and Jack has stopped crying.

"I need to get away for a while. Please understand..."

"I do, Jack. I do understand." He kisses his forehead and Jack stands up.

Jack gets ready and Ianto stays in the living room unnervingly still. "I am coming back, I promise. I am coming back _for you_."

"I know Jack."

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"And I love you, Jack."

**Yay! First chapter done, the next chapter will be the beginning of Miracle Day and Jack will be back... I'm sorry I can't promise when the next chapter will be up because I have school but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. **

**Please, please review, I want to know what people think of it.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey again guys. So yeah, the next chapter, I have changed so this is going to play out because I want people to be listened to, and people didn't like that Jack left Ianto so I am going to fix that – kinda. **

**First things first, thank to everyone who has reviewed faved and followed. Means a lot! **

**Secondly, there is a section with the Doctor in this chapter, I KNOW I said he wouldn't be but again I kinda needed him in this chapter for it to make sense in my opinion anyway.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other one!**

**Anyway... I think this is the last thing I want to say if not it will be at the end... On with the story.**

**Six months later:**

Jack sat at the bar of a restaurant and looks up feeling someone watching him, he sees the Doctor standing in front of him. He stands walking over to him.

"Doctor." He says in a broken voice.

"Captain, we need to talk."

"What about... I haven't done anything wrong." Jack says and the Doctor gives him a look. "I did what I had to do..."

"Not that Jack." He looks annoyed but Jack didn't know why.

"Then what?" Jack says clearly confused.

"Ianto, he's alive. He shouldn't be what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything, I was as confused as he was!" Jack yells and the Doctor grows more confused.

"Well what went wrong?!"

"So you want him to be dead? Doctor!" He yells annoyed with the Doctor.

"Jack, calm down, I don't want him dead." He says calmly, "but he is supposed to be dead right now... suddenly he's not. It was a fixed point like you, he was supposed to die..."

"Well he did die." Jack says then explains. "He woke up like me, said it was something about Canary Wharf... he said he was shot by a Cyberman but then... woke up..."

"Woke up... but you're like what you are because of Rose... Rose, she was at Canary Wharf... it could be Rose, Rose was there... it would have been in the same time stream too."

"Doc, they were 100 years apart..."

"No but there's Rose, the bad Wolf... every point where she is in her saving people who need her help... Ianto needed her help so she helped. She's brilliant! But like you she took it too far..."

"But Rose didn't know Ianto... why would she have helped someone she didn't know."

"Because Jack, the thing that was inside of her was the life of the universe it saw that Ianto would be needed for you and therefore helped Ianto, it's a trick of fate really." He says with a goofy smile.

"So it was Rose..?" Jack asks genuinely confused by this knowledge.

"Afraid so..." The Doctor sighs and looks to Jack. "I have to go, people to see."

"I'll see you again won't I?" Jack asks as he turns to leave. "Right, Doc."

"Not with this face." He says with a sad smile.

Then he is gone, Jack is staring at where he was just a moment ago and then hears the TARDIS leave.

"It's time to go home..." Jack says but knows he won't be staying.

* * *

Ianto wakes to the sound of someone coming into the flat, he looks around to the clock and sees its four am. "What the..."

He gets up and goes over to see Jack in his living room. "Oh thank god you still live here." He says thankful.

"But you knew that of course." Ianto says with a roll of his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" He says with a glint in his eye with has only returned now that he with back with Ianto.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have broken in here." Jack just rolled his eyes and went over to kiss Ianto. Ianto smiled and kissed his back. "I missed you, did it help?"

"Yes, but I'm still not done yet," Ianto suddenly looks sad. "No wait – listen to me. Come with me?"

"Come with you?" Ianto repeats as if he doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"Yes, I was an idiot leaving you the first time." Ianto agrees. He smiles. "So you'll come with me?"

"Of course." He says and Jack smiles and kisses him again.

"Oh... I know what happened at Canary Wharf..."

"What?! How did you find out?" Ianto asks tilting his head to the side.

"The Doctor, wasn't happy, he asked how you survived and what went wrong."

"And?" Ianto asks wanting to know.

"It was Rose."

"But I've never met her... I've spoken to her but never met her..." Ianto is unsure about this

"It's confusing, I'll explain it all later let's just go."

* * *

**A year later**

"Jack... She's going into the archives..." Ianto whispers down the coms and Jack nods and enters the building after her. "Be careful Jack."

Jack finds her looking through the files on the 456. She sees a photo and looks up to see him. She slowly stands... "Come with me." But instead she runs away and Jack follows. She got to the desk and saw the man who she had just spoke to gasping for breath.

"Down!" Falling to the floor she sees Jack shoot the man in front of them.

"Oh My God... Is he gunna die?"

"Don't worry, no-one's dying these days." Jack says looking at his wound.

"You wanna bet?" The man says and Jack reveals the bomb. He grabs Ester and pulls her out of the window with him in, they land in the fountain. Ironically that is where Ianto is sitting.

"I told you to be careful!" He says helping them up.

Ester looks confused. "Captain Jack Harkness, this is Ianto Jones."

"Ianto Jones?" She asks and thinks back to the articles. "It said you died."

"I wouldn't believe _everything _you read." Ianto says shrugging. "What happened up there? What caused the explosion..?"

"The guy that was after us... good luck to him." Jack sighs getting up out of the water.

"Why was he after you..?" Ester asks as she gets up herself.

"On the date that no-one's dying, what do you do?" He says. "Come on, let's get away from here."

"Why are you involved?" Ianto asks as they walk away.

She laughs nervously. "I'm not even authorised for this but my friend... I walk telling him about Torchwood, and he crashed his car... while I was talking to him and I can't help thinking it's my fault."

"Know the feeling." Jack says with a sigh.

"So what is Torchwood?"

"It no longer exists." Ianto says.

"Then what was it?" She asks looking from one to the other. "Because there was a photo in that file of a man who looked just like you, but it said 1939... 1965... was it your father or something?"

"Suppose it must be." Jack says looking to Ianto who nods. Jack frowns taking off his coat and reveals his arm with has a cut, it didn't heal. "I've cut my arm..."

"Considering what we just went through I'd say that's a miracle..."

"Ianto... I've cut my arm..." Ianto looks just as worried at the revelation but Ester is phased by it.

"It's just a cut, why does it matter?" Ester asks.

Jack changed the subject talking about how Torchwood was set up. "People say they all died..." She looks up to Ianto. "But then was another photo... Gwen Cooper there was no date of death..."

"She's still alive, and we're going to keep her safe." Jack says. "Which means making sure the Institute stays dead and buried."

"So the email last, just saying Torchwood..."

"Wasn't us, we don't know who it was." Ianto says and Jack agrees.

"But it called us back and we got to work releasing the malware, destroying hard copies, removing all traces of the word, using Retcon – what's Retcon?" Jack prompted her to ask – which she did. "It's a smart drug. Selective amnesia."

"No..." Ester says looking down.

"You won't remember a thing." Then she passed out in his arms. "Nice to meet you, Ester."

"What do we do with her?" Ianto asks sitting next to him.

"Put her somewhere. I don't really know..."

"Brilliant, I guess we could take her home... do you know where she lives?"

"Well, let's have some fun!" Jack says and Ianto smiles lovingly at him and follows him.

* * *

"Owen Harper, FBI... One question what happens if you detach the head."

"_Jack!" Ianto hisses as he watches the screen. _

"You can't do that!" Dr Juarez says firmly.

"You're concern has been noticed." The Doctor says and begins to cut the connections from the head to the body.

"_Jack... stop this!" Ianto says. "Please Jack!" _

"This thing isn't human..." the doctor says about the thing that has happened to the world. "It can't be."

Jack leaves and meets Ianto, he doesn't look happy. "I know, I know..."

"Cut of his head?!" He says annoyed. "You don't know Jack! You told them to take off his head Jack!"

"I know... I had to see what happens." He says. He can see Ianto was annoyed and he doesn't blame him.

"How's your arm." Ianto asks reaching out for Jack.

"It's fine, it'll _heal_." Jack says giving him a look.

"That's the thing Jack, can we die now?" Ianto asks.

"We'll get through this." Jack says trying to convince himself too.

"Let's go home Jack?" Ianto asks and Jack nods.

"Home." He agrees.

* * *

They get on the plane and are sited next to a man on the phone. "Jack... He's talking about Gwen."

"Please Sir, turn off the phone."

"CIA." Is his reply, Jack reaches over and takes the phone.

"She said turn it off." Jack says and hands it back to him.

"If he's after Gwen..." Ianto begins, "we have to get there first!"

"We will, I swear we will."

However, they didn't they get there just as their house is being attacked and Gwen has, in one hand Anwen and, in the other a gun. They then look up to see Jack and Ianto standing there.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute!" Jack says and Gwen smiles. _Torchwood's back!_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! :D School is getting a lot demanding now so I don't know when the next chapter will be up - hopefully soon! Thanks again! Means so much to me! **


End file.
